warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki talk:Adopt A User
My mentor? I don't seem to be having much luck with mentors, seeing as both of mine have become inactive. I don't know whether I should have posted this here or not, but you know. Really, I think I need graduating, seeing as I have no questions or anything. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 12:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Claweh. I think it is unfair for her to still be an apprentice, and for her to watch other apprentices, that have been here for a shorter period of time, graduate (ex. me). ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm graduating you since Forest isn't here. :P I graduated you, Silver. You deserve it. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 14:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Does age really matter? Do you have to have been here for three months to be a mentor? Surely being graduated and mature is good enough? [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 21:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. I think it's like that because we want users who have been here for a longer time, and who know their way around the wiki. 21:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we could ask the former mentors? [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 21:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Grace, I am a mentor. xD 21:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *Pokes* I mean the people who want to be a mentor's former mentors...that made no sense did it XDD [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 21:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) No, I got it. A mentor that used to be an apprentice, correct? 21:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Someone has graduated. They want to be a mentor. They consult their former mentor. The mentor says yes/no. They may/may not become a mentor because of the mentor's judgement. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 21:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) In the end, it's still up to Night, since she's been here the longest...I'm second only to her. xD 21:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Pffff be lucky Night isn't on she'll never let you live that down XDD [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 21:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Gee, do you peeps think I can't see this? xD. You could ask your mentor, but in the end, yes, it's up to me. :P I want you to be on here for three months because you know your way around the wiki and you're mature. 22:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *nod nod* I agree. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 21:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) The Tables I don't feel like making a blog post. First, the main table, the one that lists the ranks and stuff. Is anyone still mentoring Shadewhisker and Songcloud? If not, we should clear them out, and put the current apprentices in. Maybe we should have someone in charge of doing that regularly? Second, the other table, where the mentors list their apprentices. That should be updated by the mentor whenever they have apprentice changes, or else there's no point in having it. Most of the mentors do update it, but some haven't, so I thought I'd just remind people, since it can easily be forgotten. Alright, that's it, I'm out. 15:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing